


Look back

by ellannor



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellannor/pseuds/ellannor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look back

**Author's Note:**

> My very first drabble. English is not my native language.

He never looks back. Years are passing to fast but he can't look back. 

He tried. A few times actually. And what he saw in his past nearly brought him to his knees. So much pain. So much sorrow. So much guilt. Every mistake, every death ready to hunt him. To overtake his dreams and change them into nightmares. For every happy memory there are several more bad ones. 

So he never looks back, only forward. He keeps running. He keeps hoping that one day he would look back and would be at peace with his past. With himself. Maybe.


End file.
